The present invention is directed to a flange protector for use with a flange which may be used, for instance, for making connections to pipes, valves, etc. Such flanges have bolt holes adapted to receive bolts for making such connections to a mating flange having corresponding bolt holes.
A number of flange protector designs are known. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,942,681; 4,014,368; 4,423,753; 4,915,137; 5,503,189; 5,435,350; 5,546,989; 6,332,478; and 6,532,992. A representative flange protector of the prior art is shown by FIG. 1, having cylindrical lugs extending downwardly from fixed tabs extending outwardly from the flange cover.
The flange surface will typically be finely machined to ensure a tight seal between the mating flange surfaces and an intervening sealing gasket that is compressed between the opposing flange surfaces when connected together with bolts via the bolt holes in the opposing flanges. It is a disadvantage for the flange surface to be damaged by way of scratches, nicks, etc., as this diminishes the effectiveness of the sealing by the gasket. The use of a flange protector during storage, shipment, etc. is thus found useful to protect the flange surface. A number of flange protector designs have accordingly been employed for this purpose.
While generally satisfactory, such designs are in need of improvement. For instance, it is at times difficult to install the flange protector, particularly when the flange protector has lugs which must be seated within bolt holes spaced about the periphery of a flange to be protected. Depending upon the flexibility of the flange protector body, it may be difficult to fittingly engage a number of lugs within multiple bolt holes at the same time since the lugs must be engaged within each hole.
It may also be difficult to remove the flange protector once installed on the flange, as the flange protector is maintained in place by the action of multiple lugs which are each snugly fit within a bolt hole. The removal of the lugs is made more difficult due to the fact that a number of lugs must be removed at the same time, as well as the fact that the lugs must each be lifted from the bolt holes in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the bolt holes in order to be removed. Such removal is also made difficult by the fact that the flange protector is relatively inflexible, since the material employed must be impact-resistant in order to provide adequate protection.
Additionally, it is difficult to maintain the true position of the lugs with respect to the longitudinal centerline of the flange bolt holes. This is due to variations in the dimensions of the flange protector due to variations in the injection molding processing, as well as wide variances in molded flange protector shrinkage (depending upon the material used, etc.). Warping of the flange protector also contributes to the lugs being out of alignment and/or position with respect to the bolt holes.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a flange protector suitable for protective engagement with the face of a flange having bolt holes therein, which flange protector may both be easily installed on the flange by use of such bolt holes, while ensuring proper alignment with the bolt holes, as well as easily removed yet reusable, while still providing satisfactory protection for the flange during storage and/or transport.